


It's (not) a date

by neerapen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Awkward Dates, Boys In Love, Dorks, Happy Ending, M/M, Meddling, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Misunderstandings, POV Otabek Altin, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: It's not a date, Otabek tells himself.It's not like Yuri would realize, anyway, so there's really no reason to precise it, nor tell Yuri that, yeah, Otabek wanted to go to the cinema with him and then eat a bit somewhere, possiblyalone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago someone asked me to write for a prompt, date night. I don't even know how this came to be, I just... Misunderstandings, you know?
> 
> Also, Yuri swears, a tiny bit. Like, four times or something.

It's _not_ a date, Otabek tells himself.

It's not like Yuri would realize, anyway, so there's really no reason to precise it, nor tell Yuri that, yeah, Otabek wanted to go to the cinema with him and then eat a bit somewhere, possibly _alone_.

Needless to say, Yuri didn't get the memo and here they are, with Victor and Yuuri crashing their not-date for the umpteenth time in a month.

Otabek frowns at his milkshake, mourning the fact that from now on he'll always associate his favorite drink with two guys who are really, really good at skating and _ruining_ _not-dates_.

It's not a date, he repeats himself, but _it could have been_.

Next to him, Yuri bites a curse against something Victor is saying. The other one laughs at the reaction, pointing it out to Yuuri like it's the funniest thing he's ever witnessed.

Yuuri smiles, tight lipped and in that way that almost makes his eyes close completely: "Victor, weren't we supposed to go meet Chris tonight? He texted you three hours ago, didn't he?"

Victor mumbles loudly, a finger on his lips, and Otabek looks at the strange little smile that Yuuri shots at him: it's so quick that Otabek fears he imagined it, but the twitch of Yuuri's lips and Yuri's stare of pure suspicion puts Otabek on alert.

"Yuuri, I really can't remember such a thing happening!"

Otabek frowns at the whiny skater in front of him, looks at his milkshake, then at Yuri, who's currently muttering something about calling the cops or something.

He's pretty handsome when he's angry, it turns him from the famous Russian Fairy to the more authentic Yuri. Otabek kind of likes them both, but is pleased to know that there are two versions. Perhaps he shares the knowledge with other skaters, but it doesn't matter. It still feels special to him.

He startles when Yuuri suddenly stands up, pushing away his chair: "Well! Since Victor is drunk enough to forget something like that, I think it's time for us to go back home." His tone is matter-of-factly and Otabek stares at the half empty glass of beer in front of Victor. He's pretty sure Victor can't be already drunk, but then, he's not really a good judge when it comes to drunk people.

"But _Yuuri_ ―"

" _Terribly_ sorry, but we need to go, _now_."  

Yuuri Katsuki tugs Victor by the arm and smiles bright as a floodlight ready to blind them. "Thanks for the company, have fun!"

"Yuuri!" Victor tries to grab at his beer, but Yuuri doesn't give him the time, stomping away with that smile still plastered on his face.

It takes Yuri a moment before he shouts at them: "Oi! At least pay your stuff!"

Otabek turns at the now empty seats in front of them and sees that, in fact, Yuuri already covered that. He tugs on Yuri's jacket. "They did."

"Hn?" Yuri turns in his direction, then looks where Otabek is pointing. "That's more than enough."

Otabek nods. He's pretty sure they can pay all their food too.

"You know, it's strange," Yuri starts, twitching his nose and picking at the fries on his plate. "When I told him to come over, Victor asked me if it was a double date, _again_."

Otabek coughs at that, staring at the beer not far from him. Tantalizing, very tantalizing. He drinks a bit of his milkshake instead and hums noncommittally.

"I mean, why did he ask? I know he's, you know, grossly in love with Katsudon. He doesn't need to turn every single thing in something romantic." Yuri shakes his head, pokes a fry with another fry, then stares at the money. "Whatever." He takes them and puts them in his jeans pocket. "It's not like I care."

Otabek thinks that maybe, maybe he could say something. Like, right now. Clear the situation. Explain what he'd like to have. But Yuri is frowning, in the same way he does when he's trying to make a good combo and it doesn't work out.

"I prefer when it's just us," he says, because apparently his filter brain-to-mouth is still a disaster as it's always been. People say he's blunt.

He isn't. Not really.

But Yuri nods at that, smiles at him and Otabek clings at his milkshake like a lifeline because life is unfair and this not-date? It's a disaster, that's what it is.

"Me too," Yuri says, finally eating the fry. "I fucking hate double dates."

Otabek is about to drink, but he stops mid-motion at that. He stares at his straw, neon green and slightly chewed, mentally asking it if he heard that right.

"Dates are meant to be with just us, huh?" Yuri turns to look at him and Otabek forces himself to hold his stare, repressing the loud mix of confusion and something akin to hope. "We should start doing that. No more chaperones or whatever the fuck Victor thinks he's doing."

Otabek blinks, nods, looks at his milkshake, then at Yuri once again. "So you weren't inviting them?"

"Hell, no!" Yuri explodes, pointing where Victor was sitting. "He just read my messages during practice and made sure to be just wherever we decided to meet. I wanted to kill him. I _still_ want to kill him."

Otabek thinks about it, at how Yuuri seemed very rigid whenever they met. At how Victor seemed to just ruin the mood with every mean necessary. At how Yuri was rightfully pissed every single time.

"Huh," he manages to say. Then: "So it's a date."

Yuri nods, pats Otabek's shoulder, than lets his hand fall on Otabek's. "Damn right it is."

**Author's Note:**

> ;9


End file.
